Notes: Chapter 1-Introductions
by Margret Ferran
Summary: A young violinist reluctantly boards the Hogwarts Express, but new charecters cause her to start thinking Hogwarts might be cool


Title: Notes: Chapter 1- Introductions

Author: Maggie Ferran

Rating: PG, for absolutely no reason at all

Summary: Lily Evans hadn't wanted to go to Hogwarts. But some entertaining new characters she meets on the Hogwarts Express start her thinking that Hogwarts would at least be interesting.

A/N: See bottom

Lily had not wanted to go to Hogwarts. And so with reluctance an eleven-year-old redhead boarded the Hogwarts Express. She had been perfectly happy as a muggle, a young muggle preparing to go to one of the most prestigious music conservatories in the Kingdom- in the world. And then it all slipped through her fingers with one well-timed letter.

She slowly proceeded through the compartments, never talking, just looking for one with an empty seat. She finally found one that was completely empty, and she slipped in. Before putting up her trunk she bent down and opened it. She drew out of it the slender case that held the one possession that years of her life had been dedicated to. She slowly opened the case and gazed at the prized possession inside.

It was a beautiful violin. Rich wood the color of mahogany. Strings perfectly tightened to provide the perfect notes that the pieces Lily played asked for. And most of all, Lily loved the beautiful engravings on the front. They were lilies. Cliched, yes, but the violin had belonged to the Lily in each generation. Our Lily's grandmother had been the same flower, just like her grandmother before her. And when the New Lily was old enough, she was given the violin.

Of course, Lily had taken it farther than anyone else has. She had been gaining national, even world, acclaim. And now she must drop it all. She would disappear. She would be "That Girl who could Have Made It, but Quit". She sighed and returned the violin to its case, returned the case to the trunk, and wrangled the trunk away.

She was about to start reading the latest issue of "Violin Today" (Which had an article about her in it- _that _wouldn't happen anymore) when she heard quite the calamity outside in the corridor. The noise continues to an extent where she was about to go to the door and find out what was the matter when the aforementioned door swung open and the oddest procession Lily had seen in ages piled into the compartment.

The first was a tall boy with dark hair. He was wearing muggle clothes, that included a punk black leather jacket and matching boots. He grinned as he noticed the red headed ball curled up in the corner. The next was another tallish boy with the most out of control hair Lily had ever seen. The boy with the hair also had glasses that seemed to try desperately to disguise the mischief that was in the eyes behind them. These very eyes seemed to be surprised at what Lily was reading. The next boy to enter the room was a very tired looking one. The boy had circles under his eyes and his hair seemed rather lifeless and the boy on the whole seemed very… well... unenthusiastic about life. The last did not make much of an impression on the young violinist. He was a rather plump boy that seemed very nervous about the company he was in. 

The first boy, after registering Lily, drawled to his friends, "Well, who is this? It seems to be one of our charming coed classmates," he turned to Lily then, "And what might her name be?"

"And how _do_ figure that it is _any_ of your business what my name is?" Lily said, using her Italics to the fullest.

"Well," the second one said, joining the conversation with a jovial tone, "As you are one of the more charming girls we've met today and the fact that we are assuming that you are a fellow first year, we are going to find out your name somehow- we just figure it will be ever more pleasant if your assuredly lovely name be conveyed to us through your delicate rose petal lips."

To this Lily did not know exactly what to reply with and so the next of the odd quartet stepped forward.

"And besides we as a group feel that unless you have some bloody wonderful reason to not disclose this assuredly lovely name than this whole amount of worrying is rather pointless."

The whole population of the compartment, including a now curious Lily, then turned to the last, nervous boy, fully expecting another witty comment. The boy took a second to realize this. When the fact struck his eyes widened and he mumbles something along the lines of, "Yeah, what they said."

Satisfied with this the attention returned to the yet unnamed Lily. 

"So," started the first bay again, "If your shan't disclose the assuredly lovely name, then at least let us partake in the same reading pleasure as you do." And with this he swooped in and plucked Lily's magazine from her hands.

He opened it.

And then his face contorted into a rather confused expression.

"Eh, Potter, what's a violin?"

"Haven't a clue, Black"

"You know Remus?"

"I think it's some muggle instrument"

"Peter?"

"Haven't the faintest clue"

The first boy, Black, turned the pages to one that was earmarked and then grinned a rather madcap grin. "Well, boys, I think we have the answer to one of our questions." He swiveled back to Lily and held the magazine out to her. "Care to tell us Miss Lily Evans, what the heck a violin is?"

When Lily saw what was on the page of the magazine she blushed. There was that write-up about last month's big competition. It was accompanied by a picture, which did have her playing in it, but she supposed these boys must really be clueless to not even know what the thing was when it was in a picture.

Now many girls would have just given in the-especially since these boys _were_ rather cute. But Lily had been raised to keep things exactly the way she wanted them- or at least as close as possible, and to do that she had to keep some leverage. "I'll tell you what a violin is, and even show you one, in exchange for each of your names and as much as you feel you can tell me about Hogwarts."

"Muggle born, right?" said the third boy- had one of the others called him Remus?

"Yes, I suppose that's what you call it."

"Well," said the second who Lily noticed and not talked in a while, "sounds fair. What about you chaps?"

The boys seemed to agree. And by some unspoken agreement the first and more talkative boy went first.

"I am Sirius Black. I am a first year at this fine institution of Hogwarts and will tell this lovely, if naïve, young classmate about the houses at dear Hogwarts. You see Hogwarts has four houses, all equal in honor, respect and brains. Each has lovely common rooms, which are connected, to the house's dormitories. Any house that you get into will be a fine and upstanding place for you to start your Hogwarts time and flourish in years to come." He finished with a wide toothy smile and sighed, as if at the wonder of each of the houses. The whole speech was given with the air of some fine scholar talking of his best teachers or such. It was a grand speech that anyone would be proud to deliver.

Lily snorted.

"You really expect me to believe that load of dung? Give me the dirt."

"You want the lowdown?"

"Yes"

"The dirt on the Hogwarts houses?"

"Yes"

"The big talk on where to hope to be sorted?"

"Yes…"

"Well ask the next guy. I've already thrown in my two cents"

If looks could kill then Sirius Black would have been dead right then, and Lily Evans would have been locked up and who knows what would have happened then…

Knowing full well that getting anything more out of Black was pointless, futile and just dumb she turned to the second boy, the one with the glasses.

"Well, who are you?"

"Since you asked ever-so-politely, I suppose I shall have to answer. I am James Potter, also first year at lovely Hogwarts. I have a feeling that if I don't give you the real lowdown on the houses that this young coed shall have my head and so I'll tell you what you want to know."  
The best house is Gryffindor. They are all very brave, charming, et cetra. Then there is Ravenclaw. That crowd is brainy. Very brainy. Next is Hufflepuff. All I can say for them is," James broke into a very exaggerated yawn, "Then there is Slytherin. They are scumbags. Avoid them at all costs. Bad news and all that rot."

"Thank you." Lily said with the air of a queen receiving guests. James seemed to notice this and did a very over blown bow before gesturing to the next boy.

The boy sat.

And due to this Lily realized with a start that none of the boys were sitting. They were all still standing, leaning on their trunks.

Lily smiled at the third boy. He seemed really very interesting. Then she gave a quizzical look to the rest of the compartment. With a raised eyebrow she asked as if the most obvious thing in the world, "Well aren't you going to sit also?"

There was a slight scuffle as the remaining standing boys put away their trunks and found seats. When Lily was satisfied that all were settled she turned back to the tired looking boy. "Go on then."

The boy seemed rather amused with Lily and almost looked brave enough to make a comment, but he the thought better of it and started with his name.

"I'm Remus Lupin. As these other two fine young classmates have already stated I am a first year at fair Hogwarts. I don't know that much- my parents wanted it to all be a surprise- so why don't you ask a question and I'll answer if I can."

Lily took a second to think. She wanted to ask something that was slightly challenging, but would be good to know. If Lily had learned anything from years of competition it was that knowledge could always get you an edge. Now what to know…

Suddenly she struck upon it. "Tell me about our lovely faculty."

"Ah, clever question. This girl is obviously one who likes to have an advantage. Probably came in handy at those competitions, huh?"

Lily raised an eyebrow again. This boy seemed the most perceptive of the whole lot. He was definitely a deeper thinker than the two rambunctious ones before. There was definitely more to this Remus Lupin than met the eye.

Remus continued, "But on to the faculty. There is the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He's rather new as Headmaster. He only took over within the last decade or so. Our lovely deputy Headmistress is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is rather young- but don't let that fool you. She's as crossed as two sticks. Strict as a corset, except for one thing-"

"And that would be?" Lily said loosing her composure a bit. Remus had a way of speaking that drew you into it. He seemed to be telling a story, even though he was simply listing information.

"Patience is a virtue Lily, but I'll continue anyway. Her one point where she loosens up a little bit is our wonderful wizard sport, quidditch-"

"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" Lily interrupted, again.

"Patience, Lily, Patience. And you will have to ask our next chap for the answer to that question. I am about faculty only."

Lily didn't look happy about this, but she knew that it was hopeless to argue, and somehow these guys didn't seem like the type that you would want as enemies, so pissing them off was not an option. Besides Remus was continuing, and information was Lily's best tool at this point. She supposed she did have her wand, but she didn't know how to use that yet. That in fact was the whole point of this whole train ride. But Remus had most definitely started again.

"Next there's Flitwick. He teaches Charms. Telling by your wand I have a feeling that Charms will be a strong subject for you."

At this Lily glanced down at her wand. Sheesh, how did he know that was exactly what Mr. Ollivander. Suddenly she smiled. She had come up with two ways. First, and most likely was that Remus was that boy who had been waiting near the door to the shop. The second, that Lily didn't like quite so much, was that Remus was some sort of Divinator. But she was happy with her explanations. Pleased with herself she settled back into her seat and continued listening. 

"Back to the faculty, then there is the extremely bright Professor Quankton Mallard. Alternately known as Professor Quack-Quack."

"Hey," Sirius cut in, "The professor is new this year. How'd you get the dirt on him?" Sirius cut in.

"Why, Professor Quack isn't new to the teaching profession- just the _Hogwarts_ Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

Lily took note of this, guessing correctly that it would not be repeated that Quack was the Defense teacher.

"He was the teacher of the same position at that French wizarding school- darn the name slipped my mind. Anyway, I have cousin who goes there and gave me the lowdown."

Sirius seemed quite happy with this explanation and started listening again.

"Professor Quack has an appropriate name in several ways. He talks in a way resembling a duck. Apparently we will all be using our books quite a lot if we are planning to learn anything this year. I doubt Quack will be teaching us anything, even if he is known for his notoriously hard final exams."

"Great," moaned James.

"Aw, get over it James. You know that you are naturally talented and all that rot." Said Sirius.

"At Transfiguration maybe, but not Defense. That's Remus's cup of tea from what I've gathered."

"Back to the faculty please." Lily interrupted.

"Of course Milady."

"Hey, watch it." Lily said and then pointedly looked at Remus.

"Of course. Where was I?"

"Quack- Quack" the entire compartment replied.

"Oh yes. There are a few other teachers. Can't really remember them now. Ask me later."

And with a yawn, Remus Lupin went to sleep. 

Lily turned to the next boy, as did the rest of the compartment, excluding Remus of course.

Knowing there was no way out of it the boy started stammering out his name. "My name is Peter… Peter Pettigrew. I am … a first year. At Hogwarts of course. Um, what did you want to know about?"

Lily for a moment considered not making the boy continue. But her mother always said that facing your fears built character, and this boy certainly needed character. She opened her mouth to say quidditch when another commotion came from the hallway.

And as before, Lily was about to see what the commotion was when the door flung open and in walked a character if Lily ever saw one.

The girl was really very pretty- if the fact every conscious boy in the compartment looked up in amazement meant that. Of course the amazement might have been from the girl's clothes. Lily herself was rather shocked. She was a hippie if there ever was one. From the love beads to the tie-dye, to the dark hair down to the knees almost to the baggy pants to the sandals, this girl was undoubtedly a flower child of sorts.

"Hello?" she said, looking rather confused.

James seemed to be the first to realize why. He elbowed Lily in the ribs and she got it, too.

The entire compartment was staring at the girl.

"Hi!" Lily said a bit to quickly. She was rather embarrassed. Her mother would have died if she'd been there. She could just see her saying, "Lily Evans! I've raised you better than this! Good thing you don't do this at competitions!" It wasn't that Mrs. Evans was _mean._ In fact manners were the only thing she got upset about at all.

Lily shook the thoughts of her mother out of her head and introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Lily. The boy that looks as if he's never seen a comb in his life is James; the one with the punk look is Sirius. The sleeper is Remus and he," she gestured at Peter, "is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hi, Stella Luna Chrysanthemum Smith."

"Smith?"

"Hey, my parents have this thing about elders. They didn't want to get rid of the name that my grandparents had. The rest was my parents to the core. They have raised me to appreciate the beauty and the peace of nature. In other words I'm hippie through and through. And the weird thing is- I really like it. So hi."

Lily grinned. This girl was certainly interesting. "Hello again I suppose."

A/N: Well, well, well. I finished my first story. I wonder how Stella and Lily will get along? The hippie and the rather up class musician. Interesting. I do hope you enjoyed my debut into the HP fanfic world. I at least plan on finishing this, if anything. Anyways thanks go out to my fluff loving Beta-reader Lizzy/Tygrestick (hope I spelled that right), Lacy for saying the plot was interesting, Bea for saying the writing was good and for her musical knowledge aide, and Ana for music knowledge as well. 


End file.
